All Deams Come An End
by Eiai
Summary: What if the villagers never hated Naruto? What if they actually liked him and even praised him? What if his parents never died? What if he was the new Hokage of Konoha? What if Sasuke was all his? Would it be a dream?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto :'(

**Warning:** shounen-ai kind of, and bad grammar.

What if the villagers never hated Naruto? What if they actually liked him and even praised him? What if his parents never died? What if he was the new Hokage of Konoha? What if Sasuke was all his? Would it be a dream?

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up just like every other day, except today he was a little bit sorer than usual because of a certain teme. Who just so happened to be awake already? Hmm, smells like he's cooking something too. Normally Naruto is the one who wakes up first, since he actually has to, but it's nice when Sasuke tries to be sweet.

"Morning, Dobe. How do you feel?" Sasuke said with a smirk. He knew exactly how he should be feeling now.

"I'm feeling better already." Naruto said with a grin, trying his best not to limp; when he couldn't take it anymore he just decided to stand there. "Well, kind of."

"Hn," Sasuke smiled. When walked up be hind his Naru-Chan and carried him bridal style into the living room and sat him on the couch. Then gave him a kiss on the forehead "Sorry I couldn't help myself, you begged, and I just can't say no to you." Sasuke laughed and went back to the kitchen to finish his cooking.

"Teme, this food better be good! Remember what happened last time!" Right when he said that the fire alarm went off as if on cue. (We all know Uchihas can't cool.)

Naruto was sitting down at the table looking at the burnt food. "Sasuke, if your going to cook again I think you should do it when I don't have to eat it." they started laughing. "Hey at least I tried." Just then Sasuke got an idea. "But I'm kind of hungry for something else anyways." Then gave Naruto a look that sent the chills down is spine. Then before he could say anything he was attacked by is lover's soft sweet lips; then quickly led back to their room.

After things were about to get good there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Naruto asked leaving a very disappointed Sasuke alone in bed. Naruto put some clothes on and went to check who interrupted them.

"Naruto sweetie, Why didn't you call last night after the dinner?!" she hugged him squeezing the air out of him. "You left all of a sudden and your father and I were worried sick!" she came in and started looking for anything suspicious.

"Mama I'm twenty-two years old, I think I can take care of myself." He was starting to get tired of his moms constant worrying. "Listen mom now isn't a good time; I'm kind of busy now so can you com back another time?" Naruto stood by the door holding it open.

"Why? What's going on" she paused waiting for an answer when she remembered her main reason for coming over. "Wait! No, you're late for your first day of work as Hokage!" this shocked Naruto very much.

"Oh fu-" Naruto remember do not cuss in front of mom, not a good idea. "Okay I'll leave soon but you can leave now." then showed his mom out.

"Sasuke, I have to go! I'm late for my first day of work as Hokage!" Sasuke came out of their room and watch Naruto squirm running back and forth looking for his "uniform." Naruto must have been pretty anxious because he didn't notice that Sasuke was holding it right in front of him. Sasuke cleared his throat to get the frantic blonde's attention, and luckily it did. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"There it is! Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto smiled. He changed quickly and gave Sasuke a good-bye kiss, "See you later." and walked out the door.

Sasuke may have been seme but he is also a say at home "wife" … that couldn't cook.

Naruto arrived at his office greeted by his favorite "x" sense, Iruka; who requested to be his secretary. I guess he just couldn't get enough of the blond. No one could. Even though Iruka was the secretary Naruto still had to do all the paper work. Sigh.

At lunch time he decided to go and get some ramen, you know where. Naruto was happy that the paper work wasn't as difficult or troublesome as the former Hokage made it seem.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto was walking down the streets and was greeted by almost everyone. Well not everyone but a lot of people. They all looked up to him and admired him. Some people even offered him food or things from their shops. That's just how it's always been. Since birth he was considered a savior and a hero.

"Mmmm this ramen is the best!" he spoke out loud, complementing the chef. He had just finished his 8th bowl.

He started to pull out his money when the owner said, "No, no our Hokage doesn't need to pay. It's on the house, I insist." He said smiling. Not a hint of anger or hatred, even though there was a demon inside him.

"No, it's too generous, I must pay. And I will not take no for an answer." Then pulled out his money and set it on the table. "Thank you for the ramen!" smiling and walked away before the owner called to oppose.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto had just finished his paperwork, it really wasn't as bad as Tsunade made it seem. If you just sit down and do it, it can get done pretty fast. And he got done fast. No one knew more about Konoha and the other villages than Naruto, which made it a lot easier.

"I guess I can go home early." Naruto said and told Iruka that he would be going home.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto opened the door and yelled "Sasuke, I'm home!"

"Welcome home Naru-Chan!" Sasuke said, greeting his husband with a kiss. How was your first day as Hokage?" Sasuke asked. (I think of the old times like when the man comes home with his wife ready with dinner…but like I said, Sasuke can't cook.)

"Today was pretty simple, some paper work, and some ramen."

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch Naruto in Sasuke's arms and they talked till there was nothing more to say. Naruto loved lying in Sasuke's arms, they were so strong and warm and loving. Naruto was half asleep and when Sasuke stopped talking he fell asleep completely.

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto woke up in his one bedroom apartment. There was an alarm going off.

"Another dream?" he sighed. "Of cores Sasuke and I could never be together. It felt so good to have someone who truly loved me and cared for me for once though." Naruto's heart started to twinge, how he wish for someone, anyone to love him.

"Plus my parents died long ago, and they are never coming back. I just wish I could feel their touch one last time." Naruto held him self. This pain in his heart was unbearable but there was nothing and no one to fix it.

"And the villagers never trusted me, praised me, or even acknowledge me. I'm just a worthless demon, dammed to be alone forever." These words hurt him more than when the villagers said them because when he said them they felt so real and he was starting to believe them.

Every single word and sentence cut him deep. "What can I do to make these dreams stop taunting me?" It hit him. "There is only one thing that can stop my dreams; I have to make them come true."

End

………………………………………………………………………

Well I edited it. Well there is one think he can't make come true, his parents coming back that is.

Ok, I know it still sucks, but you can at least tell me why it sucked so I can make it better :D


End file.
